Hurry for you
by Dawn AmyFan20
Summary: Dawns in a hurry,and is for someone important to her.


Ok,this wasn't really a PearlShipping Fanfic.I wrote this way long time ago.I just changed the original characters I wrote with with Dawn and Ash,and some other things throught the story to  
make it like a PearlShipping fic.  
Nothing special really.I'll soon post my real pearlshipping fanfic.  
I'm so sorry for bad English.I'm turkish ^^; 

It was another warm sunny day today. The morning sun had dropped a hard light all around nature,shining everwhere so bright. The birds were standing in groups, still singing their beautiful songs. It seemed it was gonna be a beautiful day today. I was walking down the path,just looking around the beautiful nature around me, hearing the beautiful relaxing sound. But all sudden,the air around was all suddenly filled with the chit chats, laughs of many students. I realised I were standing right infront the schools large pretty green gate. The schools field were all full of the students. Many were still coming in and out from the main entrance, spending some time together before school started.I couldn't believe myself, but I guess I was a pretty early girl today, which was something I really didn't really like,especially hearing those naughty students talking behind my back. But I stood calm,quietly tried walking to the staired main entrance, keeping my attention just straight. And just when I were going up, I began to hear some students talking behind my back.

" HaHa, it's that little childish girl "

" What a loser "

" Go back to Kindergarden little girl " and just with them, many other students joined them,continued their talking behind me. But I didn't care.I just took it calm, walked up,pretending I wasn't hearing any of this. And Just when I entered inside, I could see May and Lyra were standing right by our clases door, having their morning chit chats too. And just when I came close them,May had turned her face to me,smiled cutely in joys." Aww Hello Sister " she quickly ran and gave me a cute sistery hug, like she would always do everyday for me.

" Heya Dawn " Lyra greeted back, always with her active joyfull temper.

" Hey Sister,hey Lyra " I hugged May, also like a sister too. Hey,we were pretty close friends. So close that we really felt we were like two sisters.

" Wow, you're an early girl today. Have you learned to set your alarm clock? " Lyra joked giggling.

" Yea,you're sure early today Dawn "

I giggled " Yea, I-I Guess so " I smiled, and looked to the end of the hallway for a moment.

" Umm…what u looking at Dawn? "May asked first

" Aww,guess you're stil in your sleep eh "Lyra gigled

I quickly turned back " Oh,no, nothing " I smiled giggling " I-I guess I should wash my face a bit " I made up,hoping they wouldn't look totaly strange at me." Guess I haven't gotten up from sleep yet "

Luckily, May and Lyra kept their smiles.

" Ok Sis, well wait you here "

" Yea, hope to see an all energetic girl "

I smiled , and slowly walked to the end of the hallway. I didn't kno why, but whenever it was him, I just couldn't stop myself to see him. I couldn't. Whenever he's by my side, I would always feel there was something important,something that could be so pretty too. I reached the end of the hall, then quickly walked down the stairs ,where just below was another large long hallway. But this hallway,it seemed it were where old things of this school seemed to be kept, and now seemed to be such a lonely dimm one all around were big old dusty boxes,all that seemed to have that smell of old things. I couldn't understand. This couldn't be him. Wherever it were him calling me, he would always be waiting me in a bright,pretty place, he would always be there just to make me smile. But I slowly walked forward, just hearing the sounds of my pink boots. I just felt he would never do something to creep me off,I just felt he were always,there for me. I slowly kept going further, reaching the end of the hallway till all sudden " Dawn! " that beautiful voice of his came from my right, the voice that my heart would always smile whenever it hears.

" Ash! " I smiled in joys,ran and hugged him tight, looking straight his adorable pretty face.

" Where were you? You were almost gonna scare me "

" I'm very sorry my angel " he pulled me closer him, warmed me with his hug " I kno I shouldn't take you here. I just thought I could say something to you,and think I could only say it here " he said in a kind,yet serious voice.

" What is it Ash? " I looked up him, waiting to hear his words.

He stood quiet for a looked down the floor, looked like he were a bit shy to say.

" It's …it's just…..um,that all these times, the times we were together, they…they sort of seemed to be fun. I mean, do u remember , all those wonderfull times we spend together Dawn? " he looked straight me ,smiling with big bright eyes .

I suddenly remembered all those times together. We had been on many adventures together. We traveled around the Sinnoh lands together. Together we got to discover,see many different things, and had many joyfull times playing. For so long we had done,shared many wonderfull things together.

" Yea,they were really fun Ash " I smiled giggling, yet was still wondering why he asked.

" Yea,they sure were " He smiled " But….I wanna tell you " he pause a bit "Dawn,ever before I meet you,I remember back then I were just a guy who would only care for himself. I were just a guy,who only see life just to be a place where you have to fight to get strong. And I could only think,and care to be stronger,just caring for myself. " He paused again " But,but ever since that day, the day I meet you ,You gave a new image to my life. You made me see life, in a whole new sweet way. Wherever I'm with you,theres always happiness,fun wherever we went. You..you were always there,like a friend to me Dawn. You would always give courage to me for every battles I do. And even in hard times,you were always there for me, cheering me up with your beautiful pokemons shows u do for me . Everytime I'm with you,joys are always in the air. Everytime I see you, It's like spring blooms again Dawn " his eyes shone like a Brown gem.

" It's…it's sometimes like, I dont wanna leave you "

I stood silent for moment, couldn't believe the words he said.

" I-I didn't kno you'll think me like that" I said in a soft shy voice,looking down a bit." It…It makes me feel so happy Ash " I looked up his face again. He had the most adorable smile,look I could imagine that I could only look with my cutest smile to him.

" Dawn " he said softly

" Just the day when I first saw you,I felt inside that you had something special from have a sweet pure heart,wherevere you were,joys were always there. Every time I look at your wondefull paints, You fill me with joys,drift me to pretty sweet dreams. Every paints of yours is like u cast a magical love,joy spell. My dawn, I always thought you were a wonderfull talented artist. And Your pretty face tells me you were meant to be. " He said every word with a soft cute voice,with all his heart.

" And I…I always thought you were the prettiest girl in class. Your bright blue gem eyes,your beautifull styled shiny sea blue hair,your cute way of dressing, your adorable pretty face,you were always so beautiful to me Dawn. Everytime I see you, it's like an angel is standing infront me "

I stood frozen silent for a moment. Where was I?. Was this a dream? Real life? I couldn't tell. Was the Ash infront me the Ash I really knew? I was so confused, like I were somewhere stuck between dream and real life, trying to wake up.

" Ash " I quietly said, looking deep into his beautiful bright Brown eyes, where I could tell he was saying all these words with a big meaning.

" I-I don't think I could have been like this without you Ash "I looked into his eyes, They were shinig so bright, like a Brown gem. There was a strong meaning in them, a sweet bright one just like him. No,this was him. This really was the Ash I always knew.

The way he smiled to me,the way he said those sweet cute words to me, I felt like I wanted to fall on his chest, hug him tight and warm around my arms with all my heart. But I were just so shy to do so.

I smiled with a shine in my eyes, dropped my arms with my hands together, standing like a little sweet shy girl infront him.

My eyes shone even more. I felt a sweet warmness warming my heart. " Thank you, thank you Ash " I said in a emotional voice, almost as if I were to cry." You, you are the only guy who could make me this happy " I said cutely ,and looked down playing with pink my boots.

" You were always so sweet and kind with me. You always cared for me,see how I were feeling. You always come warm me , every time I were sad. You always take to places, have many fun times together. Everytime I saw you coming, I felt happiness around me, I felt like I were protected by an angel"I paused. " I…..I never seen another guy who would care for me, warm my heart like you do. " I looked up to him, with my cutest smile.

" It…it is you who has a sweet pure heart Ash "

Ash looked a bit impressed,stood quiet for a moment till with a cute giggle.

" Aw Dawn.I couldn't have been like this without you " he said cutely

" No,I couldn't be without you Ash " I smiled ,rose my shoulders a bit " It's…. It's cause of you I learned so many …you always been special to me Ash " I said with a soft cute voice, doing my cutest smile to him.

I wanted to hold his hands. No,I wanted to fall onto his chest, hug his warm body tight around my arms. I wanted to be with him, look still at his adorable face.

" Dawn " And just when he said, he gently touched my little white hands,warming it with it's warm.

" I'm sorry Dawn, I'm so sorry to tell you all like this. I know I should have told you all this before "He took a deep breath, came closer me.

" But for all this time, I always wanted to tell you something, something I have hidden it inside me all this time my angel "

He paused for a moment, looking me deeply with his most adorable smile , yet kinda ashamed face.

" Ash? "I softly asked, worried if something was wrong.

He faced me again " I….I just wanted to say you that…that I "

He stepped closer me,so close that I could suddenly feel his nice heavy warm breaths running around my chest.

" I….I love you, I love you Dawn! "

His eyes shone like a bright Brown gem,like little tears were forming inside " I love you with all my heart. "

I suddenly froze still. I couldn't believe my eyes. My face suddenly blushed. Little tears began falling down my cheeks. It was like all this time the words I had always kept hiden from him deep in my heart, he shared it all right infront me. I really loved him,ever since I met him. He's always there for me. He was always been that guy for me,who always cares, is by my side. He's always been like a hero to me. And now,was that time,he confessed it me.

" Ash! "

I smiled , crying with all my emotions.

" Aww ASH! " I qucikly ran to his chest, hugged him tight around his warm body with all my heart " I love you Ash,I love you too! " my voice came out emotionally.

Ash kinda seemed to be impressed, then lowered his head down,touching my wet cheeks.

" Dawn " He gently lowered down his arms behind my back, pulling me closer to his strong warm body, feeling his warmness flow inside me.

" My princess "he said soflty in my ears.

" My…My Hero " I said cryingly, under his sweet warm breath.

We stood stuck eachother hugging for long , like two strong magnets glued eachother. The School bell had already rang, and May and Lyra were probably worried by now whatever had happened to me, and Ash if they did saw him. But I didn't really care,at least not this time when I was warmly hugged by my hero.

At last we gently let go of our arms, looked eachother with our most adorable cute smiles, gem shining eyes. We giggled, yet could'nt let off looking straight eachtoher.

" Dawn " Ash gently said

" Ash? "

He gently pulled up my little hands.

" Do…Do u mind? My princess " his face slowly came closer mine, so close that I quickly knew what he meant to say.

I kinda got angry,then just giggled, cutely nodded and came closer him,closer and closer till we felt the soft warm touch of our lips.

We seemed to really like it. I didn't kno how long we kept it, but we did keep it going for quite a while, just the two of us all alone , in this dimm quiet hall.


End file.
